A group of 5 patients with left ventricular outflow tract obstruction associated with systolic anterior motion of the anterior mitral leaflet on echocardiogram are described. These patients differ from those with the obstructive form of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy in that the ventricular thickening was concentric (ie., septal-free wall ratio (less than 1.3) rather than asymmetric.